


9 преступлений за 20 сигарет

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то неуловимо меняется в Артуре, а Имс просто слишком любопытный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 преступлений за 20 сигарет

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторый ООС персонажей, альтернативный авторский юмор.
> 
> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2014 на ФБ-2014.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacete :-*

Имс скучал. Из-за внезапных изменений в расписании объекта ждать извлечения приходилось еще недели полторы. Заняться было нечем: свою имитацию он отрепетировал и примерил уже не раз. К тому же Имс терпеть не мог их нового извлекателя Тревиса, который был вдвое зануднее, чем Кобб и Артур, вместе взятые. Больше всего раздражала его манера монотонно вещать об одном и том же на всех собраниях команды.   
Так что Имс развлекался как мог. Раз за разом скользя взглядом по своим коллегам, он прикидывал, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы сымитировать их во сне. Например, на крошку Ариадну он выделил пять минут, на Юсуфа и того меньше – они знакомы слишком давно, а вот на Тревиса Имс не стал бы даже время тратить. Эта помесь улитки с черепахой вызывала у него острые приступы зевоты. Оставался только Артур — весьма интересный объект. Каждый раз, когда Имс его рассматривал, он находил что-то новое и мысленно увеличивал время, необходимое для хорошей, качественной имитации. 

Но эта игра не могла длиться вечно, и тогда Имс придумал себе другую: «Найди в Артуре изъян». Артур обладал привлекательной внешностью и выглядел всегда так, будто сошел со страниц глянцевых журналов: аккуратная прическа, правильно подобранная одежда, холеные ногти. Но за этим фасадом таились недостатки, которые Имс выискивал с азартом первооткрывателя. Он уже успел сложить в свою копилку слишком короткие брюки, едва прикрывавшие щиколотку, непослушный вихор, который так и норовил завиться в колечко на затылке, тонкий шрам на брови.  
И все. Когда Имс потерял надежду на новый улов, он услышал разговор Артура и Ариадны.   
– Артур, откуда этот шрам? Раньше я его не замечала, – спросила Ари.  
– Это с детства. Однажды мы пошли в поход – бойскауты и все такое... Ну, я погнался за одним парнем и не заметил ветку. Она распорола мне бровь, пришлось срочно возвращаться. На дюйм ниже, и я остался бы без глаза, – усмехнулся Артур в ответ.  
– И ты все равно был бы безупречным. Даже без глаза. – Имс подошел как можно тише и сказал это почти на ухо координатору.  
Артур задеревенел, потом резко обернулся и очень серьезно посмотрел на Имса:  
– Спасибо, мистер Имс.

Когда Артур говорил подчеркнуто вежливо, со всякими «мистерами» и выканьем, это означало только одно: «Отвали от меня немедленно, мне нужно работать».

Имсу нравилось дразнить Артура, пикировки с ним добавляли огонька в серые рабочие будни. Но после таких выпадов он, как правило, отходил в сторону и не мешал. 

Артур уже вернулся к своим делам, а Имс продолжал его рассматривать, взглядом разбирать на составляющие, практически на молекулы. Координатор относился к числу тех парней, с которыми Имс был не прочь не только поработать. Только сам Артур, похоже, не смешивал работу и отношения. Отношения? Да, пожалуй. С ним Имс бы задержался не на пару ночей, а на пару лет. Черт, возможно, на пару десятков лет. С Артуром он точно не заскучает, если даже сейчас, спустя почти пять лет со дня их знакомства, находит, чему в нем удивиться.   
Внезапное осознание прошибло Имса. Артур солгал! Вот оно! Еще один недостаток! А ведь прошла неделя с тех пор, как он обнаружил вихор. Маленькая, невинная ложь. 

«Ветка, значит», – ухмылялся Имс. Когда в прошлом году они работали над делом Фишера и Юсуф задал тот же вопрос, что и Ариадна, Артур ответил, будто какие-то мафиози собирались выколоть ему глаз, но он успел отбиться, вот только бровь пострадала. Ему Артур рассказал историю о падении с качелей в пятилетнем возрасте. И Имс готов был спорить на свой гонорар в этом деле, что версия, которую слышал Кобб, тоже поражала новизной.

На какую-то долю секунды Имс почувствовал себя победителем. Но логическая цепочка, которая стала складываться после, его совсем не обрадовала.

Артур лгал. Все бы ничего, но это была не крупная ложь ради защиты или во благо, а нелепая мелочь. Черт, да они все работали вместе, он не мог не понимать, что со временем все откроется. Возможно, так он пытался подшутить? Что ж, это очень странная шутка, совсем не смешная. Даже если брать во внимание причудливое чувство юмора, которым отличался Артур.  
Или это была тренировка? Таким образом Артур пытался выяснить, как быстро откроется правда? Тогда он скрывает что-то посерьезнее, чем шрам на брови. 

«Артуру угрожают, – думал Имс. – Наверняка». Но тогда все они в опасности. Если он сольет информацию объекту или конкурентам… Бред. Артур никогда так не поступит. Парень, который спит с пистолетом под подушкой, разберется с шантажистами быстро и без лишних разговоров.   
Значит, Артур скрывает что-то личное, и Имсу совершенно точно не стоит туда лезть. Проблемы в семье, с подружкой, с деньгами – да мало ли что!   
Или… Артур скрывает это «что-то» намеренно и только от Имса? 

***  
 _К нему довольно часто проявляли интерес: молод, хорош собой, при деньгах. Но когда-то Артур был неуверенным в себе прыщавым подростком. И пусть сейчас он ничем не напоминал того парня, некоторые комплексы все же остались.  
Артур никогда не умел просчитывать людей. Для него это было слишком сложно: он читал книги, смотрел видео и пытался «разгадать код», но напрасно. Сколько бы он ни бился, отличить дружескую подколку от жестокого ехидства ему не удавалось, как не удавалось понять, какое впечатление он производит на людей. Анализируя поведение собеседника или коллеги, он часто делал ошибочные выводы, и это неоднократно ставило его в глупое положение или приводило к конфликтам на пустом месте.  
Тогда Артур перестал строить догадки, выработал единую линию поведения со всеми и следовал ей уже довольно долго. Ровно до тех пор, когда на горизонте появился Имс. _

_Он рушил все правила, перегружал системы и напрочь вырубал мозг. Почему-то его мнение стало для Артура важным. Отчаянно хотелось знать, что именно Имс о нем думает, каким он его видит. Однажды он увлекся размышлениями на эту тему и поймал себя на том, что картинка вырисовывается не самая привлекательная: скованный зануда в дорогом костюме. Помнится, в тот момент Артур даже посмотрел на себя в зеркало, чтобы убедиться: это не так. Но отражение ответило ему глумливой усмешкой._

***  
Следующие три дня Имс не спускал с Артура глаз. Он и раньше откровенно пялился на него, но теперь смотрел прицельно. Артур улыбался и шутил с Ариадной и Юсуфом, резко отвечал, а иногда даже хамил по телефону, сосредоточенно разговаривал с Тревисом. Всякий раз имитатор легко читал его эмоции. Но стоило Артуру взглянуть на Имса, как координатор закрывался. Лицо его будто каменело, глаза становились холодными, а губы сжимались в плотную тонкую полоску.  
Что это? Намеренная дистанция? Артур не хотел с ним общаться? Тогда он бы так и сказал. Артур был не из тех, кто бережет нежные чувства окружающих. 

Тогда Имс стал вспоминать, когда появилась эта отстраненность, и пришел к выводу, что она была всегда. Артур будто держал руки вытянутыми всякий раз, когда Имс с ним заговаривал. Как если бы это могло его защитить.  
Вот оно! Артур защищался от Имса.

Целый день ушел на то, чтобы убедить себя, что это не важно. Не его дело. Да и вообще, какая разница, что там творится в голове этого гребаного «Мистера Конкретика»? Но черт возьми, что такого сделал Имс, чем заслужил такую холодность от Артура? Он недоумевал. 

Поэтому уже следующим утром Имс подкатил к Юсуфу с провокационным вопросом:  
– Как думаешь, можно провернуть извлечение в голове самого крутого дримшерера так, чтобы он этого не заметил?  
Юсуф на секунду поднял взгляд на Имса и снова вернулся к своим смесям:  
– Еще год назад я говорил, что три уровня сна и внедрение невозможны. И посмотри, к чему это привело.   
Имс молча ждал.  
– Для начала тебе нужно влезть ему голову так, чтобы он этого не знал, – развил мысль Юсуф. – Это возможно в глубокой фазе сна или после хорошей дозы снотворного.   
– А как насчет алкоголя? – предположил Имс.  
– За что ты так ненавидишь этого парня? Ты же знаешь, что алкоголь и сомнацин несовместимы. Да и тебе там, внизу, придется несладко.   
Имс хмыкнул и лукаво улыбнулся.  
– Ты спрашиваешь из праздного интереса или с какой-то конкретной целью? – Юсуф отвлекся наконец от своих колб и повернулся к Имсу.  
– Из праздного интереса к конкретной цели. Ты мог бы рассчитать мне дозу снотворного и сомнацина для такого... м-м... эксперимента?   
– Имс, что ты задумал? К кому в голову ты собрался влезть?  
– Меньше знаешь – дольше живешь, Юсуф. Так ты окажешь мне услугу? По старой дружбе?  
– Да уж, конечно. Отказывать тебе дорого обходится. Но после ты все мне расскажешь!  
– Угу, – согласился Имс, скрестив за спиной два пальца.  
Юсуф вздохнул, покачал головой и принялся заново что-то смешивать.

***  
 _Артур практически кожей чувствовал, что Имс догадался. Еще не разобрался до конца, но это лишь вопрос времени. Пристальные долгие взгляды, которые он постоянно ловил на себе, и перешептывание имитатора с Юсуфом лишь подтвердили его догадку. Нельзя сказать, что Артур не предполагал такую возможность. Да что там, в глубине души он ждал, когда Имс все поймет. Надеялся, что это случится поскорее, чувствовал: еще чуть-чуть, и он слетит с катушек._

_Но сдаваться слишком быстро не хотелось._

***  
С первого раза не получилось.   
Стоило Имсу спуститься в сон, как он тут же попал в клетку, подвешенную над пропастью. Его руки оказались прикованы к решетчатой стенке. Никакой возможности устроить себе выброс.  
– Один-ноль, Артур. Отличная охранная система, – пробормотал Имс. Он не был бы собой, если бы не смог вскрыть наручники, но на это ушло слишком много времени. Пришлось срочно выбираться с помощью пистолета.  
Тогда Имс решил, что Артур спал недостаточно глубоко, и увеличил дозу снотворного. Однако его снова ожидал сюрприз: глухая комната с белыми стенами, без дверей и окон.   
– Твою мать, – выругался Имс и выстрелил себе в висок.   
Артур мирно спал на своей кровати. Имс прислушался к его дыханию – оно было ровным и безмятежным.   
Имс не постеснялся позвонить Юсуфу.  
– Говорю тебе, этот ублюдок точно крепко спал! – почти кричал он в трубку.  
– Значит, дело не в снотворном, – промямлил сонный химик. – Я свою работу знаю, Имс. Здесь ошибки быть не может.

Имс отключился и еле сдержался, чтобы не швырнуть телефон в стену. 

Происходило что-то странное. Артур совершенно точно защищался от чужого вторжения в его сознание, но как тогда, ради всего святого, этот парень работал? Тренировки обычно проводились во сне Артура. Почему-то считалось, что у него самое стабильное подсознание. Черта с два он еще раз туда спустится!

Но, конечно, он решил сделать это снова. Только нужно получше подготовиться.

Имс пытался понять, что делает не так. По всему выходило, что защитная система срабатывала, как только Имс погружался в сон. Если провести аналогию с тем, как Артур закрывается в реальности, получалось, что и в сознание он не пускает именно его, Имса. В общем-то это не было проблемой для имитатора, но даже при всем его мастерстве требовалось время, чтобы «надеть» образ. Оставалось два варианта: надеяться на то, что ловушка сама откроется, как только Имс примет другой облик, или строить два уровня сна – но тогда Артур наверняка что-то заподозрил бы. 

Имс не был теоретиком, и потому решил проверить свои подозрения на практике следующей же ночью.

***  
 _Артур хотел ухмыльнуться и помахать рукой уходящему из комнаты Имсу. Он хотел догнать его и все рассказать. Он хотел побиться головой о стену. Такая простая вещь, как откровенный разговор двух взрослых мужчин, коллег, была ему недоступна. Не самый приятный опыт научил его: временами лучше промолчать._

_Но в этот раз система дала сбой, и мозг все время грызла мысль о том, что необходимо открыться. Рассказать все как есть. И тогда станет проще. Должно стать._

_И Артур решился: не прямо, но намеками указать Имсу путь. Задать вектор._

***  
И снова искусная ловушка, на этот раз – лодка посреди бескрайнего моря. И он еще говорил, что у Артура нет воображения! Имс хмыкнул себе под нос и посмотрел на свое отражение в воде. Лицо его пошло рябью, и уже через мгновение внешность изменилась. Он потер подбородок и обернулся на внезапный шум. Водопад. И его лодка приближалась к обрыву.

– Черт, значит, Кобба ты тоже не любишь, – пробормотал Имс, пытаясь сгруппироваться. Не самое простое занятие в раскачивающейся лодке, надо сказать.

Идея пришла внезапно, когда он уже летел вниз. Имс быстро сменил облик и заметил, как вокруг все стало темным, будто в каком-то вакууме, но внизу обрисовался асфальт.

– Отлично, кровавую лепешку я еще не имитировал, – проворчал Имс и зажмурился. К его удивлению, поверхность, на которую он приземлился, мягко спружинила и подбросила его вверх. Имс изумленно открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда снова полетел вниз. Выбросить руки вперед он уже не успел и больно стукнулся лбом и грудью. 

– Извини, Жюли, все равно ты мне никогда не нравилась, – бубнил Имс, отряхивая пыль с пышной груди. – А вот Артур, видимо, на тебя запал, раз в голову к себе пускает.

Имс осмотрелся. Он оказался на пригородной улочке. Кругом были одинаковые на вид дома с белыми заборчиками, окруженные стрижеными газонами. Скучно до зубовного скрежета. Присмотревшись, он заметил, что в одном из домов приоткрыта дверь, и направился туда. Где-то внутри тонко дребезжал колокольчик. Имс повел головой: пахло проблемами. Рассудив, что хуже быть уже не может, он толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь. Там было пыльно и довольно темно. Имс вздрогнул, когда у него за спиной послышался громкий стук. Дверь исчезла, а на ее месте появилась глухая стена.

– Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, – констатировал Имс и двинулся дальше.

В теле пышной мадам Ле Гранд было жутко неудобно, зато безопасно. Но кто бы мог подумать, что высокая француженка, у которой они снимали жилье во время пребывания в Париже несколько лет назад, так западет Артуру в душу! Он выбрал ее случайно, практически ткнул пальцем в небо – собственно, когда летишь в пропасть головой вниз, подумать особо времени нет, – и неожиданно попал в точку. 

В запыленных зеркалах, мимо которых проходил Имс, смутно отражалось алое платье и высокая прическа. Мебель была прикрыта тканью или полиэтиленом. Картины на стенах выглядели не лучше зеркал: покрытые толстым слоем пыли, словно пеплом, они представляли собой жалкое зрелище. Имс неодобрительно покачал головой и поцокал языком. Его внимание привлекла одна из них: в дальнем углу комнаты, которую он исследовал, висел портрет молодого человека в строгом костюме. Брови его были сведены, а в руках он держал что-то черное. Подойдя ближе, Имс понял, что это небольшой конверт. Картина выглядела так, будто только что вернулась из реставрационной мастерской или была недавно написана: свежие краски играли, а взгляд мужчины казался живым. На секунду Имс подумал, что портрет наблюдает за ним, но быстро отмахнулся от этой мысли и протянул руку к золоченой раме.

Едва он коснулся ее кончиками пальцев, реальность вокруг завертелась и превратилась в смерч. На секунду Имс почувствовал себя Дороти и успел лишь ухмыльнуться этой мысли, когда снова оказался на улице лицом на асфальте.

– Это тебе не Канзас, детка, – проворчал Имс, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь. Он снова стоял на пороге уже знакомого ему дома. Взявшись за ручку двери, Имс попытался ее открыть. Когда и в третий раз дверь не поддалась, пришлось сменить тактику. В конце концов, он же вор! В его узком платье не было карманов, поэтому выуживать отмычки пришлось из волос и бюстгальтера. Отчего-то просто представить их в своей руке не получалось. Колокольчик внутри звенел уже громче, но Имсу отчаянно хотелось довести дело до конца. Очередная попытка с треском провалилась, Имс выпрямился, прикрыл глаза и снова сменил облик. Теперь на крыльце стояла Ариадна. Конечно, дверь тут же открылась сама.

– У этого психа точно какой-то пунктик на бабах. – Имс толкнул дверь и снова очутился в знакомом коридоре. Стуку за спиной он уже не удивился и оборачиваться не стал.

Имс понимал, что в облике Ари он не пройдет далеко. Наверняка для нее у Артура найдется какая-то маленькая ложь наподобие той, о шраме, но войти в дом уже было удачей. Имс аккуратно обошел гостиную, обвел взглядом стены и замер: картины не было. Он двинулся дальше, решив, что подумает об этом позже. Следующая дверь также открылась сама, и уже одно это насторожило Имса. Но так как взломать замок ему не удалось, выбора особого не было. 

Имс оказался в кабинете. Классическом кабинете с деревянными полками и панелями, широким столом и большим креслом. Еще одно кресло стояло у камина, рядом с ним – невысокий столик, на котором расположились бутылка виски и стакан. Во рту пересохло, Имс сглотнул вязкую слюну и пристальнее осмотрел книжные полки: тот же слой пыли и общая заброшенность, что и в предыдущей комнате. Но на столе обнаружилось сверкающее пресс-папье, выполненное из зеленого камня с граненой круглой ручкой сверху, а под ним – белый лист. Имс поискал, чем можно поддеть пресс-папье: очень не хотелось снова оказаться за пределами дома. Взгляд зацепился за золоченую раму. Молодой человек на портрете смотрел ему прямо в глаза и, казалось, усмехался. Имс не стал рисковать и подцепил пресс-папье рукавом своей рубашки. Тяжелый предмет не хотел сдвигаться с места, но Имс был настойчив. Наконец он увидел на листке слова.

– Ищущий… ищущий… – бормотал он, – ищущий да обрящет! 

Имс посмотрел на книжные шкафы. За одним из них вполне мог скрываться проход куда-то в подвал. Или в лабиринт. Имс всегда был рисковым парнем. Найдя на полке Библию, он уверенно потянул за нее и зажмурился, боясь снова встретиться с асфальтом. С металлическим лязгом соседний шкаф отодвинулся, открывая темный лаз. 

Внутренний колокольчик звенел громко и настойчиво, но азарт был сильнее. Имс сунул руки в карманы и обнаружил там зажигалку. Он обернулся к портрету, чтобы ухмыльнутся в ответ, и, естественно, не нашел его на стене. Ухмыляться перехотелось.

Света от зажигалки хватало лишь на то, чтобы смотреть себе под ноги и не угодить случайно лбом в стену.

– Все-таки лабиринт... – Имсу нужно было подумать, остановиться хоть ненадолго и решить, что делать дальше, куда идти. Он присел на пол и прислонился к холодной стене. Опустив руки, он почувствовал, как тонкое волокно скользнуло между пальцами и пропало. Имс подсветил себе зажигалкой и обнаружил на полу тонкую бечевку. Сомнений больше не было: Артур сам его вел. Игра становилась интереснее. Колокольчик — какое там, уже колокол! – бил набат.

Подхватив нить, Имс встал и бодро зашагал вперед. Через несколько поворотов и длинных переходов он оказался в тупике. Внезапно в стене стала появляться небольшая выемка. Имсу пришлось наклониться, чтобы рассмотреть ее. Внутри оказался сейф. И будь он менее сообразительным парнем, точно потянулся бы к клавиатуре, чтобы набрать код. 

– Арти, неужели ты думаешь, что я так глуп и куплюсь на эту подставу? – тихо спросил Имс, и в этот момент пол под его ногами исчез, и имитатор рухнул вниз.

Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя привязанным к стулу в небольшой белой комнате. Яркий свет слепил глаза. Около дальней стены стоял Артур.   
– Что тебе здесь надо, Имс? Что ты ищешь?  
– То, что ты прячешь, – серьезно ответил Имс, прекратив, наконец, попытки высвободиться, и поднял глаза на Артура. Но вместо ответного взгляда увидел дуло пистолета.  
– Пора просыпаться, мистер Имс.  
Имс очнулся на полу в номере Артура. Оказывается, серьезный взгляд карих глаз встречал его и здесь.   
– Зачем это тебе? Так сложно оставить меня в покое?  
Имс собирался сказать что-то ехидное, но голос подвел, и он закашлялся. Артур любезно подал ему стакан воды с прикроватной тумбочки. Имс поперхнулся кашлем и настороженно посмотрел на Артура, ожидая, что тот сделает дальше. Стакан он не взял.  
– Я раскусил тебя еще после первого погружения, Имс. Расслабься, это нормальная вода. Без снотворного. Пей. – Он снова протянул стакан Имсу, тот его принял и сделал сразу большой глоток. – И прекрати шататься (шляться?) ко мне в голову, как на экскурсию.   
– Что ты скрываешь? – спросил Имс, проигнорировав последнюю фразу.  
– Это тебя не касается.  
– Еще как касается! Ты это прячешь от меня , а не от кого-то еще. Черт, да мы работаем вместе!   
– Это никак не мешает работе. И вообще работы не касается. И тебя не касается, – гнул свое Артур. Он уже встал с кровати и отошел к окну. – Вали отсюда, Имс, пока я не передумал и не сломал тебе... что-то. И я не хочу больше видеть тебя в своей комнате. И тем более — в голове.  
Имс поднялся с пола, но дальше не двинулся.  
– Ты ведь не отстанешь, правда? – Артур устало вздохнул.  
– Я все узнаю с твоей помощью или без нее. – Имс сунул руки в карманы и подошел к Артуру вплотную.  
– Как-то я не заметил, чтобы ты очень преуспел, – съязвил Артур.  
– А я настойчивый. И всегда довожу дело до конца, – ответил Имс, ухмыляясь.  
– Я заметил, – Артур задумчиво закусил губу и продолжил после короткой паузы: – Я подумаю над твоим предложением. А сейчас убирайся отсюда и дай мне, наконец, выспаться. Третью ночь твоя физиономия у меня во сне! Поверь, тебя мне хватает и на работе.  
– Только не думай слишком долго. Терпение не относится к числу моих добродетелей. Спокойной ночи, Артур, – сказал Имс уже от двери.  
Спустя пару бессонных ночей телефон Имса зазвонил.  
– Я согласен. Но мы сделаем все по-моему, Имс. И это не обсуждается, – отрывисто сообщил ему Артур.  
– Когда? – коротко спросил Имс.  
– Сейчас.

***  
 _Было стыдно признаться, но в последний момент он струсил. Не смог позволить ему открыть сейф. Зачем-то решил поговорить, посмотреть ему в глаза. Что он надеялся там увидеть? Он не знал, что именно, но точно не азарт. Игра. Для Имса это была лишь игра, очередное соревнование. Вызов._

_Значит, решение было изначально верным.  
Но теперь Имс не отвяжется. Он действительно доводил дела до конца. Проведя две ночи в обнимку с подушкой и списком «за» и «против», Артур решился. _

_В конце концов, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем._

***  
Войдя в комнату, Имс обнаружил Артура сидящим на кровати. Рукава его рубашки были предусмотрительно закатаны до локтя.  
– Подключайся, – Артур протянул Имсу капельницу.   
– Скажи, а то, что ты прячешь, как-то связано с твоим патологическим желанием все контролировать? – спросил Имс, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
– Это мое подсознание и мои правила. Твое время и количество попыток будут ограничены. Я выставил таймер на час. Не уложишься – твои проблемы. Больше я тебя к себе на милю не подпущу, ясно?  
– Яснее некуда, – проворчал Имс, нагло устраиваясь на второй половине кровати. – Начнем?

Артур молча лег рядом и нажал кнопку.

Они стояли посреди уже знакомой Имсу белой комнаты.  
– И как это будет? Ты снова станешь устраивать ловушки, а я – пытаться не попасть в них? – спросил Имс, сразу же переходя к делу.  
– Ты же играл в детстве в «Верю-не-верю»? Принцип тот же. Я добровольно покажу тебе кое-что из моего прошлого, чего тебе знать... хм… Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты это знал. И ты решишь, это ли я от тебя скрываю.  
– Арти, ты же совсем не умеешь блефовать, – Имс растянул губы в улыбке.  
– Вот и проверим, – оскалился Артур, и в дальней стене появилась дверь.  
– Только не говори мне, что это будет, как в том дебильном телешоу умника Монти Холла! «Что находится за дверью номер один?» – Имс передразнил голос ведущего. – Твои любимые парадоксы, Арти? – Он обернулся к Артуру, но того уже не было рядом.

Имс покрутил головой и чертыхнулся. Двери тоже не было, зато появилось кресло, а на стене – большой проекционный экран. Он сунул руку в карман и достал оттуда белую пачку сигарет с лаконичной надписью «20». Он никогда не использовал часы для отсчета времени во сне: слишком скучно и тривиально. Имс предпочитал нечто более креативное. 

Он услышал характерный щелчок, в комнате стало темно, а на полотне замелькали картинки.

***  
 _20 сигарет_

Имс сразу же узнал офис. Одно из их последних совместных дел в Европе. Артур сидел за своим столом и раскладывал документы по папкам. Остальные уже разошлись, и в помещении было слышно лишь мерное гудение лампы и шуршание бумаги. 

Неожиданно Артур чихнул. Достал платок и чихнул еще раз.

– Черт, – пробормотал он вслух и чихнул опять. – Черт, черт, черт. Как не вовремя!

Имс уже сбился со счета, а Артур все чихал и продолжал разбирать документы. Наконец он закончил с последней бумагой, аккуратно сложил все на угол стола и, собравшись, вышел. Имс следовал за ним, будто невидимая тень. По дороге в гостиницу Артур зашел в аптеку, уложил в свой портфель внушительный пакет с лекарствами и взял такси.

Следующий кадр перенес Имса в гостиничный номер. Артур выглядел откровенно дерьмово: красные слезящиеся глаза и распухший нос дополнялись хрипами и сухим кашлем. Простуда стремительно прогрессировала. По-хорошему, думал Имс, ему нужно было отлежаться день-два.  
Но уже в следующий момент он увидел, как Артур глотает горсть таблеток, запивает чем-то зеленым из мерного стаканчика и укладывается спать.

Утром Артур выглядел более бодрым, но все еще больным. Вечерние манипуляции с лекарствами повторились, и вот он уже сидел в офисе за своим столом. Каждому входящему он кивал и выдавал папку. Имс тогда еще глупо пошутил, что Артур на завтрак проглотил слишком длинную линейку, и та не дает ему теперь не только согнуться, но и говорить. Отчего-то сейчас он почувствовал неловкость за свои слова. До конца дня Артур обменялся несколькими фразами с Тревисом и, практически не вставая, сидел за столом. Но это Имс помнил и так. Чего он не знал и не мог знать, так это того, что в туалете Артур еще несколько раз принимал лекарства, явно переборщив с суточной дозировкой.  
К концу дня координатор был вялым и рассеянным, несколько раз перебирал папки в поиске одного листа с записями, который лежал у него перед глазами. А найдя его, просмотрел и отложил в сторону, не заметив пометку на полях, написанную собственноручно: «Проверить данные». Там же на столе осталась лежать и его ручка. Артур был уже на полпути из офиса, когда вспомнил об этом и вернулся. Присмотревшись, Имс заметил, что это та самая ручка, которую он подарил Артуру после их первого дела. Маленькая насмешка – «не забудь записать мое имя, детка» – и черный «Паркер» в строгом футляре, преподнесенный тогда еще совсем молодому координатору, сами собой всплыли в памяти.

 

– Я ведь так и не проверил данные от Родни. А это могло значительно упростить нам жизнь. Помнишь проекции, которые напали на нас, стоило объекту что-то заподозрить? Я упустил это. Точно так же, как это было с Фишером. Не научился на собственной ошибке, – монотонно произнес Артур, теперь сидящий в соседнем кресле.  
– Да брось, ты болел. Любой другой взял бы больничный, – Имс пытался говорить легко.  
– В нашей работе не бывает больничных, Имс. Я облажался, опять. И это могло стоить нам не только работы, но и репутации. Ты знаешь, что многие наши последующие заказы мы получили только благодаря этому делу.  
– Но ведь мы справились, – возразил Имс.  
– Но не с моей помощью. Будь я внимательнее, мы бы вообще избежали проблем. Это было очень небрежно с моей стороны. Это называется «преступная халатность», Имс, – гнул свое Артур. – К тому же я солгал, сказав, что не получал даже намека на эту информацию.  
– И все же ты скрываешь что-то другое.   
Артур пожал плечами:  
– Как скажешь. 

Он снова исчез, а на экране замелькали кадры.

***  
 _18 сигарет_

– О, это так старомодно, – ехидно произнес Артур, когда заметил легкие ухаживания Имса за Милли, их очередным архитектором.  
– Это не старомодно, а романтично. Цветы, Артур, нравятся всем девушкам, – елейно ответил Имс, вручая упомянутой девушке большой букет нежных белых лилий.   
– Кроме тех, у которых аллергия на пыльцу, – ответила Мелинда, убирая от лица цветы и прикрывая нос платком. Она чихнула.  
Это был их давний спор, и Имс не терял уверенности, что еще выиграет его.   
– Какая пошлость, господи боже! – Артур заглянул Имсу через плечо и увидел кольцо с большим, переливающимся всеми цветами радуги камнем.   
– Это не пошлость. Это подарок, Арти, для нашей клиентки, – бросил Имс, быстро пряча его в коробку.   
– Я в курсе, что женщины любят украшения, но украшения, Имс, а не тот булыжник в жуткой оправе из желтого золота, что ты держишь в кармане.  
– Важно внимание и сам факт подарка, как ты не понимаешь? Нет, ты все-таки не романтик.

Имс никогда бы не признался, но к заказчице тот камень так и не попал. Он обменял редкий эфиопский опал на скромный горный хрусталь в белом золоте. 

Они сидели в баре и методично напивались. Дело было выполнено без сучка и задоринки, но их заказчика убил конкурент до того как они успели получить вторую часть гонорара. О том, что у этого самого конкурента они и извлекли информацию, вслух предпочитали не говорить. 

– Нет, в этом определенно что-то есть, – Имс рассматривал свой стакан с виски и раздумывал, допить все одним глотком или растянуть удовольствие.  
– В чем? – уточнил Артур, глядя в свой стакан с теми же мыслями.  
– Ну... Ты, я, бутылка виски и почти пустой бар в жопе мира. Романтично, не находишь?  
– Ты достал уже своей романтикой, Имс. Я черствая дубина, смирись с этим. Не понимаю я этих вздыханий под звездами, стихов на открытках и розовых лепестков на простынях, ясно? Я никогда в жизни не буду сидеть на балконе с бокалом вина и зажжённой свечой на столике, угадывая созвездия, или перекладывать белье саше с сушеными цветами. Это удел дураков. Я — современный человек! 

Имс тогда только хмыкнул в ответ и налил им еще. 

Спустя пару дней они все разъехались по домам, и Имс с интересом наблюдал на экране, как уставший после перелета Артур, не переодеваясь, открыл окна и, прихватив из холодильника откупоренную бутылку вина и бокал, вышел на балкон, ступил босыми ногами на мягкий ковер, сжал несколько раз пальцы и сел в плетеное кресло. Подняв глаза, он что-то произнес одними губами – Имс готов был поклясться, что координатор сказал «Кассиопея», потому что сам точно так же безошибочно находил это созвездие на небе – налил вина и сделал небольшой глоток.

 

– А белье у тебя переложено саше с розами, да? – произнес Имс, чувствуя, что Артур снова рядом.  
– Ты сама проницательность, Имс. – Артур смотрел на него очень внимательно.  
– Это лицемерие, знаешь? Но зачем тебе скрывать от меня такую ерунду? То есть я, конечно, рад, что в споре о романтике я все-таки выиграл, но вот это? Серьезно?  
– А вдруг теперь ты будешь думать обо мне плохо? – с наигранным испугом произнес Артур.  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, что я о тебе думаю, Арти.  
– А ты думаешь? – Артур плотно сжал губы, но было поздно: вопрос прозвучал.   
– А зачем тебе это? – Имс прищурился.   
– Двигаемся дальше, Имс. У тебя не так много времени.

***  
 _16 сигарет_

Это было похоже на какую-то школьную раздевалку. Ровные ряды шкафчиков, низкие лавки, перебранки где-то в душевой и нервный подросток, кусающий губы рядом с открытой дверцей.

– Патрик, ты давно мне нравишься, и я хотел бы… – бормотал парнишка. Имс с трудом разбирал слова. – И я думаю, что ты тоже, я… Черт. Черт, черт, черт!

В этом бормотании Имс узнал недавно услышанное ругательство и присмотрелся.

– Арти, да ты был настоящим гадким утенком в детстве! – воскликнул Имс и с еще большим интересом уставился на экран.

В это самое время из душевой вышла шумная компания, и один из парней остановился около шкафчика Артура, открывая свой.   
– Ты еще здесь, Калифорния? Я думал, ты уже давно ушел.  
– Я собирался, но передумал. И не называй меня «Калифорния». Если я там родился и жил немного, это еще ничего не значит! – вспылил Артур.  
– Окей, расслабься. Это всего лишь прозвище.  
– Звучит как женское имя. Я не девчонка, – беззлобно огрызнулся Артур.  
– Ну, играешь ты точно как мужик, тут я согласен. – Парень начал одеваться, и Артур поспешно отвернулся.  
– Патрик, – позвал он. – Мы могли бы поговорить?  
– Так мы же уже разговариваем, – удивился тот, натягивая футболку. 

За спиной Артура стукнула дверца, и он поспешно обернулся, едва не столкнувшись с Патриком лбами. Хотя тот и был шире в плечах, ростом они были одинаковые. 

– Ты не хотел бы сходить со мной в кино в пятницу вечером? – скороговоркой произнес Артур и сжался в комок.  
– А что, какой-то хороший фильм? Боевик? Я люблю боевики. Брюс Уиллис крут! Нужно ребят пригласить. Возьмем попкорна и колы, будет весело! – воодушевился Патрик.  
– Нет, не надо ребят. Я имел в виду... вдвоем. Ну, ты и я, – промямли Артур, окончательно вжимая голову в плечи.  
– Вдвоем? – повторил парень. Имсу наконец удалось рассмотреть его лицо: пухлые губы и внимательные серо-зеленые глаза. – То есть… то есть…свидание? Ты зовешь меня на свидание?  
– Да, – севшим голосом подтвердил Артур и зажмурился, прижимаясь к дверце своего шкафчика.  
– Ты что? Педик, что ли? – с подозрением спросил Патрик.  
– Нет. Мне просто, ну… ты мне нравишься. А другие парни нет, – вдруг выпали Артур и снова зажмурился, будто ожидал удара.  
– Охренеть, – выдохнул Патрик и сел на лавку.   
– Патрик? – Артур с опаской присел рядом. – Ты в порядке?  
– Мне только что мой лучший друг в любви признался! Конечно, я не в порядке. Я совсем не в порядке! – С каждым словом голос Патрика становился все громче.  
– И вовсе не в любви, – возразил Артур.  
– Ты вообще в своем уме? Я — парень! И ты тоже! Ну, с утра был. А теперь выходит, что ты…

 

– Это все очень мило, – начал Имс, и пленка на экране замерла, замерли испуганные глаза Артура. – Но когда мы перейдем к сути?  
– Мы как раз к ней и подобрались, – улыбнулся Артур.  
– Э, нет. У всех бывает неудачный первый опыт, сексуальный или, как в твоем случае, не очень. Не поверю, что ты настолько плохо меня знаешь и думаешь, будто я стану из-за этого над тобой насмехаться. То есть стану, конечно, но я без труда найду что-то поинтереснее, чем подростковые вздыхания по питчеру школьной команды.  
– То есть снова не веришь? – уточнил Артур.  
– Не верю, Арти. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что он когда-то существовал, этот Патрик, и все это воспоминание не иллюзия. Обманка.

Улыбка приклеилась ко рту координатора. На секунду Имсу показалось, что сейчас Артур снова исчезнет, а эта улыбка останется.

***  
 _Имс щелкал его подставы одну за одной, и Артур начинал нервничать. Конечно, у него хватит воспоминаний, которыми он мог бы прикрыть главное, но скорость, с которой Имс разбирал ситуацию на винтики, тревожила._

_Возможно, часа было слишком много. Возможно, хватит юлить и пора уже показать все как есть. Это будет больно, непременно больно. Имс высмеет. Зато все закончится, и можно будет переступить и жить дальше._

_Артур с интересном наблюдал за реакцией Имса. Он исчезал из поля зрения, чтобы видеть настоящее, неподдельное лицо имитатора, его взгляд. Во сне можно было стать невидимкой, приблизиться вплотную и рассматривать, как под микроскопом, каждую морщинку вокруг глаз, расширение и сужение зрачков, сбившееся дыхание, легкие ухмылки._

_Артур все еще пытался его читать._

***  
 _15 сигарет_

Артур отчаянно хотел выспаться. На этой неделе у него было несколько долгих трансатлантических перелетов и слишком мало времени на земле, чтобы он смог нормально отдохнуть. Из-за последнего дела ему пришлось побегать по свету. На хвост села служба безопасности объекта, и все потому, что Имс решил прихватить сувенир на память: старинную статуэтку стоимостью в несколько сотен тысяч долларов.

– Не удержался, – сказал тогда Имс, разводя руками. – Хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой деньгами, которые выручу за нее?

Артур зло на него посмотрел и заказал несколько билетов на разные рейсы, чтобы замести следы. Но его все время нагонял кто-то из людей объекта. Артур уже отчаялся затеряться в толпе аэропорта Шанхая, когда случайно взглянул на табло и ринулся к стойке за билетом. Из Праги он долетел сразу до Вашингтона, а потом добрался до своей квартиры в Нью-Йорке, которую держал как раз для таких случаев. 

Он уже закрыл окна, включил кондиционер и уютно устроился под одеялом, когда на прикроватной тумбочке зазвонил телефон. И Имс мельком отметил, что на звонке стоит его любимая песня, которую он часто напевает в тренировочных снах. 

– Да, Родни, – угрюмо сказал Артур в трубку. – Чего тебе?  
– Слушай, я уже несколько дней пытаюсь найти Имса. Ты не знаешь, где он? Вы же вместе вроде работаете?

Артур насторожился. У Имса могли быть проблемы. Возможно, каким-то образом сразу вышли на их информатора и теперь пытаются найти их всех.

– А почему ты его ищешь?   
– Есть работенка, он мог бы срубить хороший куш.  
– Так, может, и я пригожусь, раз дельце выгодное? – спросил Артур.  
– Не в этот раз. Это только по профилю Имса. Так у тебя есть его координаты?  
– Нет. Мы виделись последний раз на прошлой неделе, и он собирался куда-то в Африку, – сухо ответил Артур и отключился. Он прекрасно знал, что Имс заляжет где-то в Камбоджи, да и номер для экстренной связи у него был. Но несколько часов сна за неделю вместо положенных семи в сутки сделали его немного мстительным и мелочным.

 

– О, это так низко, Арти, – растянул губы в улыбке Имс, – не ожидал от тебя такого.   
Артур вздернул бровь – он не верил Имсу ни на грамм.  
– Но я тебя разочарую. Я знал это. Конечно, Родни не нашел меня вовремя, и я потерял почти четверть миллиона, но что такое деньги по сравнению с удовольствием смотреть, как ты мечешься между желанием рассказать и утереть мне нос и промолчать. Кстати, у меня тоже была дилемма: разбить тебе нос или сломать руку. Как видишь, мы оба сдержались.   
– Это, наверное, единственное, что нас объединяет, – ядовито отметил Артур. 

***  
 _13 сигарет_

Имс никогда не работал с Нэшем. Говорили, что он неплохой архитектор и отлично справляется с простыми, не требующим чрезмерной детализации заданиями, зато исполнительный и любит деньги. Нэш брался за любые дела. 

О том, как с ним познакомился Кобб, не знал никто, зато все слышали об их совместных работах. Раз за разом Нэш допускал глупые ошибки, которые не были свойственны даже начинающему архитектору.

– Что с тобой? – спрашивал его Кобб. – Ты же отлично все делал, что случилось?  
– Мне казалось, я все учел, – оправдывался Нэш. – Все, что мне предоставил Артур.  
Кобб посмотрел на Артура, и тот спокойно протянул ему папку с профайлом объекта и всеми необходимыми деталями дела. Там же черным по белому были перечислены все ключевые элементы дизайна, включая картину, в краже которой объект заподозрил Кобба, когда обнаружил, что ее нет.  
– За этой картиной должен был быть сейф! – распинался Кобб. – Ладно. Мы все устали. Будь внимательнее к деталям, пожалуйста, в следующий раз.  
Подобные разговоры повторялись еще несколько раз до того самого момента в поезде, когда уже Артур шипел на Нэша:  
– Ковер? Серьезно?  
– Я не думал, что он будет тереться об него лицом! – огрызался тот.  
Кобб тоже не остался в долгу:  
– Мы провалились. В этот раз мы провалились! Из-за тебя и твоего нежелания меня слушать!  
– Я не знал, не думал…  
– Вот именно – ты не думал! Для чего тебе голова, Нэш? – Доминик зло посмотрел на него. – Убирайся. Я подыщу другого архитектора.  
Артур стоял у окна и молча ухмылялся. А внизу, у лотка с хот-догами, стоял парень в ужасной горчичной рубашке и широких брюках.

 

Как только кадры на экране замерли, Имс подал голос:   
– Спорим, что в его папке по делу не было ни слова ни о картине, ни о ковре?  
– Не было, – коротко ответил Артур.  
– За что ты выжил парня из команды? – В глазах Имса был неподдельный интерес.  
– Он мне никогда не нравился. Еще со школы, – небрежно обронил Артур.  
– Раздевалка! – озарило Имса. – Так это был он?!  
– Ну же, Имс, не разочаровывай меня, – покачал головой Артур. – Нэш там был, он видел мой позор собственными глазами. Только не узнал меня, когда мы встретились спустя десять лет. Мне вполне хватило того, что его узнал я.  
– И что? Он насмехался тогда над тобой в детстве?  
– Это совсем другая история, мистер Имс, – подчеркнуто холодно сказал Артур, и на экране снова замелькали картинки.

***  
 _11 сигарет_

Маленький мальчик стоял в больничном коридоре и закрывал уши руками, пока у него над головой спорили взрослые.  
– Это всего лишь палец, милая, и он ему не мешает, – говорил мужчина.  
– Да? Это ты сейчас так думаешь, а что будет, когда он пойдет в школу и стопа станет больше? Его же будут считать уродом, над ним будут насмехаться! Такого будущего ты желаешь нашему сыну? – срывалась на крик женщина.  
– Наш сын не урод, – строго сказал мужчина.  
Подошедшая медсестра шикнула на взрослых и, взяв мальчика за руку, повела его в сторону игровой комнаты.  
– Мама и папа часто так ссорятся? – спросила она.  
– Нет, только в последнее время, – пожал плечами мальчик, и вот сейчас Имс рассмотрел знакомые карие глаза и оттопыренные уши.  
– Но ты же знаешь, что они все равно тебя любят?  
– Конечно. Они просто не любят мой палец, – деловито ответил Артур.  
– Какой палец? – удивилась медсестра.  
– На ноге. Дядя доктор сказал, что он лишний и его нужно отрезать. И мама с ним согласна, а папа против.  
– А ты что скажешь? – улыбнулась медсестра.  
– А мне он нравится. По-моему, он клевый, – улыбнулся мальчик.  
В следующем кадре подросший Артур, весь в слезах, сидел в углу уже знакомой Имсу школьной раздевалки. На нем была кепка с логотипом «Нью-Йорк Янкиз», любимой команды Имса по бейсболу. Возле него присел на корточки еще один парень такого же возраста.  
– Эй, да не слушай ты этого дебила! У него вон пять пальцев, но даже это не помогло ему бежать на поле быстрее тебя. Ты же сделал его!  
– Угу, – всхлипнул Артур, – а потом он обсмеял меня и обозвал мутантом.  
– Это он от зависти! Честно тебе говорю. А у тебя правда шесть пальцев на ноге? – допытывался мальчик.  
– Правда.

– Покажешь? – в тон мальчику на экране спросил Имс.  
– Нет, – отрезал Артур. – Я его давно удалил.  
– Снова врешь, – улыбнулся Имс. – Все твои туфли сшиты на заказ. Но так как я не заметил разницы между правым и левым, предполагаю, что в один из них помещается что-то вроде подкладки – для симметрии. Так в какой?   
– Правый…  
– Потому что шестой палец у тебя на левой ноге, – закончил за Артура Имс.  
– Чудеса дедукции.  
– Артур, ты тратишь мое время. – Имс посмотрел на пачку. Цифры неуклонно уменьшались.  
– Мое подсознание, мои правила. Помнишь?

***  
 _9 сигарет_

Следующие кадры мелькали на экране так быстро, что Имс даже подобрался в кресле и стал с повышенными вниманием следить за происходящим.

Этот фильм был черно-белым и шел почти без звука, если не считать какого-то постороннего шипения и шелеста, больше напоминающего работу старого проектора.

На экране Артур быстро передвигался по офису, раздавал папки, рассказывал что-то у доски и снова сидел за своим столом. Он постоянно кому-то звонил, но ничего из этого не показалось Имсу странным. Если только не считать того, как осторожно оглядывался Артур во время некоторых звонков. 

Артур сменил пароль на почтовом ящике, потом еще раз и, подумав, создал отдельную папку, куда переместил переписку с неизвестным адресатом и поставил на нее пароль.

– Что еще за игры в шпионов, – пробормотал про себя Имс и чуть не подскочил в кресле, когда увидел, как Артур делает копии с готовых документов и кладет их в бежевый конверт. В следующем кадре Артур сидел на скамейке в Центральном парке около искусственного озерца с утками. Имс сам неоднократно назначал там встречи, когда нужно было уединенное и тихое место.

К Артуру подсел какой-то человек в плаще, и тут включился звук:  
– Здесь все необходимое для извлечения. Мы спустимся в сон завтра в 19.30, строго по расписанию. Вы можете сделать это раньше. Удобные моменты для погружения обведены красным. Если что-то…

 

Имс рассмеялся, громко и заливисто.  
– Стой, стой, Арти! Вот это уже даже обидно, – заявил он, отсмеявшись. – Это очередная утка. Ты никогда не предал бы свою команду.   
– И почему же? – Артур пытался поймать его взгляд.  
– Я бы сказал, что это глупо, а ты говоришь – «нерационально», – благодушно пояснил Имс. – И ты по-прежнему тратишь мое время. Может, хватит уже?

Имс смотрел очень серьезно. Ему надоела эта игра, в которой, как он начинал понимать, нет правильного ответа. Оставалось только разозлить Артура и заставить его сделать ошибку.

***  
 _Имс двигался довольно быстро. Слишком быстро. И это выбивало из колеи. Снова он рушил правила, те самые, придуманные Артуром.  
И он опять почувствовал себя проигравшим. Наверное, пора было признать, что Имс просто ему не по зубам. Чтобы он ни делал, как бы ни старался, – Имс превосходит его во всем. Ну, в том, что касается понимания человеческой природы, – точно. _

_Ему хотелось взвыть, закричать, набить ему морду, в конце концов. Но вместо этого он ставил фильм за фильмом, надеясь, что это задержит Имса. Что так он растянет время, займет его лишним, пустым, и Имс уйдет ни с чем, и оставит его в покое, наедине со своими... особенностями. И все устаканится. Со временем все обязательно станет как раньше._

_Артур только никак не мог понять, как же было «раньше» и откуда ведется точка отсчета.  
Он судорожно перебирал в памяти свои огрехи и неудачи, мелкие и крупные просчеты, отметая все, что Имс мог понять сам или узнать от кого-то другого. Оставалось не так много, гораздо меньше, чем он рассчитывал. Но, собственно, он сам затеял эту игру. Ему ее и выигрывать!_

***  
 _8 сигарет_

Это было маленькое уютное кафе с тихой фоновой музыкой и симпатичными официантками. Вот только Кобб и Артур совсем не обращали на них внимания. Казалось, их нетронутый кофе уже давно остыл.

– Это что-то невероятное, Доминик, – говорил Артур. – Целый новый мир! Я никогда не видел такого, не представлял даже, что это возможно!  
– Тише, Артур, меньше эмоций, – осадил Кобб, но улыбался он при этом широко как никогда.  
– Тише? Да я готов кричать об этом с крыши моего дома!  
– Не вздумай, – пригрозил ему Кобб.  
– Ну, я же еще не спятил, – серьезно сказал Артур. – Но это что-то невероятное. А как ты это провернул! Задал нужные вопросы, нашел сейф, вскрыл его – и вуаля! Мы сидим здесь, богаче на полсотни тысяч каждый, и пьем кофе. Кстати о кофе, – Артур отхлебнул напиток и скривился. – Холодный. И без сахара. Фу.  
– Закажи новый, ты теперь богатый человек, – усмехнулся Кобб. – Скажи, а ты хотел бы... продолжить? – спросил он, когда официантка отошла.  
– В смысле? – не понял Артур.  
– В прямом. Это не разовая работа. Это можно делать постоянно. – Кобб доверительно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Но? Всегда есть какие-то «но», работа не может быть слишком идеальной.  
– Это не совсем легально. Точнее, это военный проект, и у меня контракт, но технология давно просочилась за его пределы, и мы могли бы заработать на безбедную старость, – почти шепотом сказал Кобб, наклонившись к нему ближе.  
– Если доживем до этой старости, – пробормотал Артур. – Насколько серьезна угроза со стороны военных?  
– Если ты присоединишься к проекту, подозрений будет меньше, – быстро ответил Кобб.  
– Оригинальный способ вербовки, – усмехнулся Артур.  
– Я не вербовщик, – почти обиделся Кобб. – Я ищу талантливых…  
– Да-да, ученых для нового необычного проекта. Я помню текст объявления. – Артур задумался. Кобб ему не мешал. – Вы занимаетесь только извлечением информации?   
– Извлечение, обучение во сне, тренировки. Ну, военные сценарии, приближенные к реальным, сам понимаешь. И я уже нарушаю условия своего контракта и договора о неразглашении.  
– То есть никакого подавления воли и программирования? – переспросил Артур.  
– Что?  
– Меня интересует вот что: если информацию из сейфа можно достать, то можно ли ее туда положить? И есть ли такое исследование в перспективе проекта? Если эта технология будет использоваться не в самых благих и пафосных целях, как ты описываешь, я хочу узнать об этом первым. Мне нужно знать, к чему готовить свое подсознание.  
– Ты говоришь о внедрении идеи в человеческий мозг? Сложнейший механизм, принцип действия которого еще до конца не исследован... Это невозможно!  
– И все-таки, – гнул свое Артур, сминая в руках салфетку с изображением фишки.  
– Нет, такого в проекте нет, в перспективе тоже нет, потому что это невозможно! – твердо заявил Кобб.

 

Экран уже давно был белым, а Имс все молчал. Он вертел в руках пачку, цифры на которой продолжали уменьшаться, и был полностью погружен в свои мысли.  
– Ты нашел то, что искал? – наконец, не выдержав, спросил Артур.   
– И да, и нет, – коротко ответил Имс и пояснил: – Мне всегда было интересно, каким образом Кобб додумался внедрить идею своей собственной жене, которую любил до безумия. И я только что получил ответ на этот вопрос. Но не факт, что ты боишься мне показать именно это. Я все еще сомневаюсь.   
– Почему же, позволь узнать? – зло прошипел Артур. Его терпение было на исходе.  
– Я не вижу мотива. Мол, конечно, была мне дорога, как и тебе. Но что сделано, то сделано. И это не ты внедрил ей идею. Ты задал логичный вопрос. Не твоя вина, что фанатик Кобб воспринял это как предложение, – Имс немного помолчал. – Могу я спросить?  
– Попробуй.  
– Ты ничего не заподозрил? Она ведь изменилась... Почему ты не предположил внедрение?  
– Имс, это ты у нас имитатор и замечаешь любые мелочи, даже веснушки на смуглой коже, а я и слона в комнате могу не заметить, если не стану искать его специально, – огрызнулся Артур.  
– Вот как. Тогда почему время после этого воспоминания пошло быстрее?  
– Не быстрее. Это тебе потребовалось больше времени, чтобы сделать свой выбор.

***  
 _5 сигарет_

Артур был, мягко говоря, не в себе. Он сидел, прикованный к металлическому стулу в допросной, а с другой стороны из-за толстого стекла за ним наблюдала высокая женщина. В руках у нее была папка.   
– Это наш самый перспективный сотрудник, – пояснял ей невзрачный мужчина в белом халате. – Сегодня мы опробовали новую формулу снотворного. Результат перед вами. Он проснулся, но не осознает реальность.  
– Спасибо, дальше я разберусь сама, – ответила женщина, поправила выпавшую из прически каштановую прядь и вошла в комнату.   
– Артур? – позвала она. Артур поднял на нее глаза. – Меня зовут Ивон. Я здесь, чтобы поговорить с вами.  
– Вы тоже скажете, что я уже проснулся? – усмехнулся тот.  
– А вы считаете иначе? – ответила она вопросом на вопрос.  
– А я считаю, что вы насильно удерживаете американского гражданина. Я требую адвоката, консула, кого угодно, черт возьми! Вы не имеете права!  
Ивон открыла папку, просмотрела данные и снова заговорила:  
– Артур, в вашей карте указано, что сегодня вы тестировали новую версию снотворного для проекта «Разделенные сны». Вашей задачей было выяснить его побочные эффекты и возможные перспективы использования для симуляции некоторых сценариев.  
Артур зло посмотрел на нее в ответ:  
– Я ничего не скажу.  
– Тогда послушайте. То, что сейчас происходит с вами, – нормально. Вы – участник сложного проекта, в котором нет стандартных решений, а очень даже наоборот. Но задайте себе вопрос: как может быть так, что вы не проснулись, если вы точно видели, как вас отсоединили от прибора?   
Артур продолжал молча смотреть на психолога. Воодушевленная этим, она продолжала:  
– Существует ли другой способ отправить вас в сон? Без использования прибора? На ваших руках свежий след от иглы, значит, ее уже успели вынуть и сон закончился. Это логично, не так ли?  
В этот момент в комнату вошли двое в форме.  
– Мы забираем его, – сказал один из вошедших и протянул женщине предписание о переводе Артура в карантин до полной очистки крови от снотворного. Пока она пробегала глазами документ, Артура уже успели отстегнуть от стула.  
– Вот что логично, док, – проговорил Артур и, выхватив пистолет из кобуры солдата, выстрелил в него в упор. – Проекции не заканчиваются. В отличие от людей.  
Артур навел пистолет на второго солдата, но в это время в комнату ворвались еще несколько, и им удалось его снова скрутить и заковать в наручники.

 

Имс следил за этим очень внимательно, затаив дыхание.  
– Ты убил невинного, – почти себе под нос сказал Имс, зная, что Артур его услышит. – Не проекцию во сне, а живого человека. Ты ведь достаточно осведомлен о моем прошлом, чтобы знать — этим ты меня не удивишь?   
– Дело никогда не было в том, чтобы поразить тебя, Имс, – так же тихо ответил Артур. – Это еще не конец.  
Мимоходом Имс посмотрел на пачку.

***  
 _Артур чувствовал, что Имс подбирается все ближе. Его взгляд изменился. Он тоже понимал, что развязка вот-вот наступит, но дело было не только в этом. В нем будто переключился какой-то тумблер, и теперь Артур видел все в другом свете. Словно негатив для него теперь превращался в фотографию._

_Артур не мог понять, нравится ему это или нет, не мог решить для себя, как к этому отнестись. Он отчаянно хотел одновременно закрыться и признаться, оставить дверь приоткрытой и повесить амбарный замок, вышвырнуть вон и позвать дальше._

_Он понял наконец, что так привлекало его в Имсе: отсутствие каких-либо границ. Он никогда не строил себе стены из «не могу», «невозможно», «недостижимо». Даже сейчас Имс не сдавался, и плевать он хотел на то, что Артуру может быть неловко или неудобно или он может быть зол и раздражен. Имс добьется своего любой ценой. Непробиваемый._

***  
 _3 сигареты_  
Артур пришел в себя в карцере, одетый в смирительную рубашку. Когда действие препарата окончательно прекратилось, воспоминания навалились на него как бетонная плита. Голова нещадно болела, во рту пересохло, все тело затекло от неудобной позы. Он позвал охранника, и тот, открыв маленькое окошко в двери, исчез, а через несколько минут в комнату вошли трое: два крепких солдата с дубинками наготове и уже знакомая доктор Ивон.

– Теперь вы готовы поговорить, Артур? – спросила она.  
– Да, док.  
– Дайте ему воды и снимите рубашку, он больше не опасен, – распорядилась она, присаживаясь на принесенный с собой стул.  
– Вы помните, что произошло? – начала доктор, когда солдаты удалились из комнаты.  
– Вы будете допрашивать меня здесь? Не в… А, вы боитесь негативных ассоциаций и повторения инцидента, – кивнул сам себе Артур.  
– Значит, помните, – Ивон поставила галочку в своей папке и продолжила: – Вы впервые стреляли?  
– В реальности – да.   
– В реальности?  
– Во сне я неоднократно стрелял из разного оружия, и мне это неплохо удавалось. Поэтому я легко отобрал пистолет у солдата и выстрелил в него.  
– Что вы чувствуете?  
– Сложно сказать, – Артур задумался. – Я не скорблю о нем, если вы об этом.  
– А как насчет вины? Вы чувствуете себя виновным в его смерти?  
– Нет. Это не моя вина. Не я ввел себе в кровь лошадиную дозу непроверенного препарата, не я приковал, а потом отстегнул себя от стула, и…  
– Не вы взяли в свои руки пистолет и убили ни в чем неповинного солдата?  
– Это не моя вина, – как мантру, повторял Артур. – Не моя.   
Женщина сделала пометки у себя в бумагах.  
– Что вы там пишете? – нервно спросил Артур.  
– Это вам совсем не интересно, Артур, – мило улыбнулась Ивон.  
– Я сам решаю, что мне интересно, а что нет.  
– Значит, это вы сами решили убить?  
– Я ничего не решал! – выкрикнул Артур, и дверь в камеру приоткрылась. Доктор мотнула головой, давая понять, что все в порядке. – Это… это случайность. Это оправданные жертвы. Он знал, на что идет, когда записывался в армию.  
– Вы это предлагаете сообщить в письме его матери? – подняла бровь женщина. – У него есть мать, вы знали? И даже две младшие сестры, которые ждали его в отпуск.  
– Я не виноват, я не виноват, черт возьми! Это все эксперимент, это химик, эти идиоты неправильно рассчитали дозу. Я тут ни при чем! – Артур уже метался бы по комнате, если бы мог.  
– Его звали Доусон Смит. Вот такое простое американское имя, – отстраненно заметила доктор, и Артур сломался. Он сел на кровать и заплакал.  
– Мне жаль. Мне так жаль. Он был так молод. А я убил его. Я не хотел этого, правда, но его больше нет. Мне так жаль, – Артур обхватил себя руками. – Вы мне верите?  
– Верю, Артур, – доктор вышла, оставив на стуле жетоны Артура, которые еще минуту назад – он это точно помнил – были на нем. В открытую дверь вошли двое в халатах, что-то ему вкололи, и он отрубился.

 

Имс повернулся к Артуру и пристально уставился на него. Это длилось так долго, что Артур уже собирался сказать Имсу, что время кончилось.  
– Стыд, – глухо выговорил Имс. – Ты стыдишься не того, что убил этого несчастного, а того, что не признал своей вины сразу. Такой моралист, как ты – и вдруг глупые отговорки. Вот в это я бы точно ни за что не поверил, если бы не увидел сам. Но ты был молод, и первые модификации сомнацина вызывали еще и не такие глюки. Сколько сеансов психотерапии тебе потребовалось?  
– Десять, – прямо ответил Артур. – Время вышло, мистер Имс. Игра окончена.

***  
 _Выброс_

Имс медленно открыл глаза и проморгался. Пусть в реальности прошел всего час, но там, внизу, он почти двенадцать часов просидел в кресле, и фантомное ощущение затекшего тела еще преследовало его. Артур уже встал с постели и налил себе виски. Подумав, он плеснул немного во второй стакан и протянул его Имсу.

Они оба знали, что пить сразу после погружения не рекомендуется, но произошедшее во сне оставляло слишком неприятное послевкусие.

– Изящно, Артур, – наконец сказал Имс. – Ты почти обвел меня вокруг пальца.   
– Ты о чем?  
– О том, чего ты мне так и не показал.  
– Ты помнишь условия: ограниченное время и количество попыток. Если тебе не хватило…  
– Хватило, – грубо перебил его Имс. – Мне как раз хватило, чтобы понять, что ты лицемерная сволочь, которая запала на меня с первого взгляда.  
– Не льсти себе, – Артур постарался ухмыльнуться как можно более беспечно. – И ничего такого я тебе не показывал.  
– Ты, может быть, и нет, а вот твое подсознание – очень даже да. Я имитатор и вор, Арти, и ты отлично это знаешь. Поэтому и спрятал все это в мелочах: созвездие, моя любимая песня, да даже внешность того парнишки в раздевалке. Попробуй возразить мне и сказать, что я не прав. – Имс схватил Артура за локоть и развернул к себе.   
– Молчишь? Тебе нечем крыть. Хватит игр, Артур. Наигрался. – Имс отставил свой стакан на столик.  
– И что ты собираешься теперь делать? – спросил Артур резче, чем рассчитывал.  
– Сейчас? Выспаться. Ты меня извел своими тайнами. А завтра сводить тебя на свидание и внедрить пару идей. То, что ты не считаешь романтику старомодной, мы уже выяснили. Значит, дело за малым: показать тебе, как это здорово – иногда доверять людям. Мне, например. – Имс придвинулся ближе, и в глазах его переливалась нега, а вовсе не победный огонь, который ожидал увидеть Артур.  
– А если я не соглашусь? – возразил Артур, сжимая в руке свой стакан.  
– А кто сказал, что я буду спрашивать? – Имс приподнял брови и коснулся лбом лба Артура. – Ты мне очень интересен, Артур, и я не собираюсь тебя никуда отпускать еще очень и очень долго. Смирись. – Имс прикоснулся губами к его губам, слегка поддев верхнюю. Артур приоткрыл рот и сомкнул свои губы на губах Имса. Это было мало похоже на нормальный поцелуй, но по телу пробежал ток.  
– А пока ты привыкаешь к этой мысли, я, пожалуй, посплю. Спокойной ночи, Артур. – Имс еще раз легко поцеловал Артура и повернулся, чтобы выйти, но тот потянул его за руку и указал на свою постель.  
– Ты только что был в моей голове. Уж в постели тебе точно найдется место. Если только ты не храпишь, – быстро уточнил Артур.  
– Ты все-таки такой неромантичный, Артур.  
– За это ответственным у нас будешь ты.


End file.
